


The Journey

by Imageman



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imageman/pseuds/Imageman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Holt has no fear. It’s probably an natural instinct, and an instinct of survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey

**Author's Note:**

> A short clip based on London Spy S01 E02, first time work posting and English is actually not my mother language... apologize for any possible wold use/ grammar/ logic/ etc. mistakes  
> Enjoy!

Daniel Holt’s journey back was quite. He roamed as he thought, footsteps tipping around like his mind. 

He took the same train back, went up the stairs that led straight to somewhere up above London. The flood passed right beside him, he could see the images as he moved.  
He wondered where they were heading. Probably somewhere like him, probably nowhere like him.

He could see young women having their hair tied up, moved around in blocks. They exchanged small chitchats as they walked, their heads not facing the direction. Elders moved, some being left behind, some keeping up the pace of the crowd, some looked similar to Scottie, none looked similar to scottie. Women in their middle ages, reminded him of Alex’s mother that he had just met yet somehow been forgotten once he left the construction that raised Alex.

Alex. He repeated. Always Alex. Always will be. He wondered what it felt like to fell in love in the same way as unwrapping a gift, a gift that had never been given before. He seek romance, and he embrace it, of all the secrets and darkness that lies behind. In someway that did fit in Alex’s need, that’s when his lover threw himself in, with all from Alex and none from Alistair.

He stepped aside to let a stranger pass by, the stairs reached the ground. He could see light coming from whatever lied beyond the grey above.

And that was light. A flash of light that you understand when only one someone stood out of the crowd and sat beside you. A flash of light that when it’s token you shall have no fear.

Daniel took a deep breath as he stood. He waited, till more passed by him. And he stood still.

He was in the flood, in it and beard with it. The ones in the flow never knew they had an instinct to struggle, they do not drown, they lived without conscious, only few were clear enough and dared to leave the flow and watched.  
He knew he was on a side branch, he waited for help, and there came Alex. He remembered the day when they met, he was drowning, Alex was on the land.  
For some weird reason his savior noticed his silent cryings and offered the help, he reached out, and even if they were not allowed to rejoin the flow again they were no longer alone.

He has no fear. One is never allowed to have fear when he had already been left in the dark, and the only light he has had been took away.   
It’s probably an natural instinct, and an instinct of survival. He seek for lava.

He arrived the river bed when the sun has already set, flashes and voices of Alex mimicking in his head. Even his light faded their still left a vague direction, and that’s his only clench to not been flushed away, to believe in his belief regardless of what that even was, and distinguish him form all the crowds they had been through.

He waited, so the others could pass by. When the time flow, he stood still, and his journey continues.


End file.
